


You Might Say I'm Here for You

by vegancarbs247



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegancarbs247/pseuds/vegancarbs247
Summary: Leia thinks, and remembers.





	You Might Say I'm Here for You

Of course, Ben never wore the orange suit of a Resistance fighter. He is— was, she reminds herself— tall and gangling, with that face, those dark eyes and hair. She really has no idea where he got all of that from. Certainly not her, with her petite frame. Certainly not his father, he has— had, she remembers— always been fair. 

She thinks of her mother before her. Leia’s role has changed since her days as a rebel fighter, but not as much as her detractors in the Order think. She may not be on the front lines, but she’s there, making the calls, sending her fighters into the fray. 

And that’s the hardest part, sending these fresh-faced kids out there. They’re so excited to have a cause to fight for. They’re devoted and passionate and skilled and loyal. Idealistic, but earnest. Dameron is probably the worst of them all. She reminds herself that she was only nineteen when she and her brother destroyed the Death Star. She reminds herself that Ben was younger still when he left her—left them. 

So of course, Ben never flew an X-Wing or wore the Resistance colors, never let his face grow scruffy after a long week of training, and certainly never lit up the faces of the entire squadron with a quip and a smile. But from a distance, when she sees his dark hair, feels his loyalty, senses his trust, she reminds herself—this might be the only family she has left.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love a longer story where Kylo is jealous of Poe becoming like a son to Leia, cuing lots of angst and self-hatred, but this was the best I could do. Title is from "Here for You" by Neil Young.


End file.
